


【GGad】Lost Summer 遗失之夏（战败/年龄操作）

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 邓布利多战败后，格林德沃成功统治了麻瓜，并建立起一座悬浮在空中的魔法之城。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型性战败  
> *灵感来自电影阿丽塔  
> *部分角色年龄变动

——————

“你是谁？”

阿不思抬起手挡住刺眼的白光，一个成熟的而高大的男性悬停在他前方的空中，长长的黑色风衣被微微扬起，还依稀可以看见缝隙处一些精致的小配饰反射出点点星光。

男人的身后就是他每天都能看见的魔法之城，那座巨大的建筑集合体高高地悬浮在伦敦城的半空上，气势磅礴，遮天蔽日。

“我认识你吗？”阿不思又问。

男人仍然没有回答，似乎只是沉默地看着他。但他也不敢确定，逆光的角度让那人身前一片阴影，只在轮廓处镶上一圈金边。

他的头发似乎是白色的，阿不思眯着眼睛想。

——————

“阿不思！”虽然隔着重重阻碍，楼下传来的医生的怒吼仍然吓得少年一激灵。

“对不起！斯内普医生！”阿不思猛地从床上弹起，飞速穿好了衣服，使劲拨弄了几下乱糟糟的红头发，拿起小背包就“蹬蹬蹬”跑下楼梯，头也不敢回地就往门外冲，“请您放心！我不会迟到的！”

镶着玻璃的木门被拉开，扫过由一些贝壳和铁片制成的风铃，传来清脆的响声。阿不思仰起脸对着已经十分明亮的阳光，闭上眼深深地吸了一口气。

那是混杂着一点尘土、机油、和铁锈的气味。

“雅各布，请给我一个面包。”

“好嘞。”早晨九点正是忙碌的开始，胖胖的面包师在狭窄的橱窗后转个不停，他的手脚十分利落，很快就把装好的面包塞到了阿不思手里。红头发少年在一旁的竹篓里投下两枚硬币，一边小跑一边往嘴里塞着早餐，手中的面包带着刚出炉的温热，指尖似乎还能触摸到包装纸上残余的一丁点儿面粉。

阿不思不知道自己是谁。

他在斯内普医生的家里“苏醒”已经快一个月了，脑子里还是记不起什么东西，不知道自己叫什么名字、从哪里来、又做过什么，就连“阿不思”这个名字都是医生给他取的。起初他身上还留有许多灼伤的痕迹，医生只说他估计是被烧坏了脑子。这话说出去谁都不会信，伦敦城说大不大，机械式的架构里密密麻麻地挤着不少人，但又十分规律有序，就算发生了火灾，也不至于连受害者的身份也查不到。

“诶——”思绪飞得太远，阿不思没来得及收住脚，猛地蹭到了一辆正在行驶的独轮摩托，整个人都被不小的力道推了出去，还好扶到了一旁的砖墙才没有狼狈摔倒。

“对不起。”他似乎听到了一个好听的男声混杂在发动机的运转声里。

但等他定了定神，揉揉被擦到的胳膊，再抬头望过去时，已经只能看见那人远去的瘦削背影了。

什么人嘛，阿不思气鼓鼓地想，可惜了一头那么漂亮的金发。

不过他也没时间追究了，上课的时间就快到了。熟练地转过一个弯，挤进小巷，速度不减的同时侧身躲过一堆比他还高的杂物，俊俏的少年已经可以看到那扇陈旧的灰色木门了。

呼——应该没有迟到，太阳离屋檐的尖角还差一丝。

调整好呼吸，阿不思站在门前拍平了衣角，抬手扣了扣。

很快他就听见了门内传来一阵玻璃碰撞的声音，不知道什么年代铺设的老旧地板也发出“吱吱”的响声，阿不思知道这是老师来给他开门了，不过以老师的速度，他应该还要等上好一会儿。

虽然斯内普医生对谁都没个好脸色，表情总是阴沉得和他爱穿的黑袍子差不多，但心地却意外地不坏。

“你把自己都忘掉了还能做什么？还不赶紧好好学习！”他是这样朝阿不思怒喝的。

伦敦城的生活并不容易，每个人的日常工作都很辛苦，但成果却大多被“上面那些人”享受，只留下了很少的一点，所以人们的收入大都十分有限。在这样的情况下，再白白养着一个大活人就显得过于慷慨了。不过作为医生，斯内普似乎总有些额外的收入或是人情，想给自己培养个聪明听话的助手倒也不难。

没错，阿不思就是这样定位自己的。伦敦城著名的医师兼药剂师，西弗勒斯·斯内普医生需要一个称心的小助手，这是最合理的答案了。不然他也不会让自己来和勒梅先生学习，当然，勒梅先生懂的知识一点也不比他的年纪少，但不能否认的是，先生也是一位优秀的药剂师。

“噢…阿不思来了，快进来吧。”

……好吧，阿不思得承认勒梅先生的年纪实在是过于大了，看上去几乎能有三百岁。

也不知道医生是怎么和勒梅先生说的，这位头发花白的老人并不是只教授他医学和药剂学，而是连同文学、数学、各种科学，甚至连艺术都给他提点一二。而更奇怪的是，这些一点儿也不常见的知识又好像是他本来就了解的一般，随便听听就能立马理解。

或许他是个天才？应该不会，哪有天才一个月都没学会怎么骑摩托车的。

他当然没有在羡慕刚才那个没礼貌的金发小子。

勒梅老师似乎想给他讲解一点欧几里得的《几何原理》，那些直线曲线、正圆椭圆什么的，但他总是忍不住回想起昨天晚上那个奇怪梦和梦里奇怪的男人，怎么也集中不了精神。

“阿不思？”

老先生的语气十分温柔，阿不思都有点不好意思了，他迟疑着问出了心中的疑惑：“勒梅先生，您为什么从来不和我讲‘那个’的故事呢？”

说着，他指了指窗户外的天上。

虽然被周围歪歪斜斜的房屋们挡去大半，但阿不思仍旧能看到那个圆环的一角，继而联想到‘它’的整个形态——简洁、巨大、高高在上，干净漂亮得不像是这个世界能制造出的东西，而要是爬高一点，还能隐约看见些许人类生活的痕迹——那是一个悬浮在空中的城市，伟大与光辉的魔法之城——

伊蒂亚勒。（德语：Ideale，理想）

“这可不是个好问题……”尼可·勒梅沉默下来，过了好一会儿才又开口，“你想知道这些吗，阿不思？”他的表情看起来十分认真。

少年很奇怪，偌大的魔法城就这么明晃晃地悬在头顶上，它的故事理应人尽皆知，怎么会这么忌讳莫深？特别是对自己，斯内普医生和勒梅先生好像都在有意地在回避这件事。

不过随着他点了点头，勒梅还是缓缓开口：“事实上，这并不是一个久远的故事，今年才不过是第九年。在那之前，巫师，也就是‘上面那些人’，还在世界各地过着隐姓埋名的生活，没有人知道他们的存在，他们也不能告诉别人，因为《国际保密法》对此有着非常严格的规定。”

“《国际保密法》？”

“嗯，自从一六八九年签署，保密法的实行已经有了快三百年了，它规定巫师不能在麻瓜面前施展魔法，更不能暴露整个魔法世界。”

“什么情况都不行吗？”阿不思想也没想直接反问，但又立刻觉得不太妥当，“我是说…和现在很不一样。”

“当然，在特殊情况下，例如在生命受到威胁的时候，巫师还是可以破例在麻瓜前施展魔法的。只是这个界限太不明确，许多巫师都因此被关入阿兹卡班——那是一所可怕的监狱，在那儿，巫师们并不能保证自己的生命安全。”

阿不思沉默地听着，不知道为什么，他的胸腔隐隐有些发闷。勒梅顿了顿，不打算再继续这个话题：“……那时确实和现在完全不同，巫师们都小心翼翼地隐藏着身份，麻瓜…我是说普通的不会魔法的人主导着世界。”

“但是巫师们这么厉害，肯定会不甘心吧？”

“绝大部分巫师虽然想不明白，或者不太认同《保密法》，但总归不是认为它毫无价值。但是难免也会有巫师因为各种原因对此极度不满，又或者直接认为巫师就是比麻瓜高上一等，理应让麻瓜来臣服于他们，‘那个人’也是其中之一。和许多普通巫师不同的是，‘那个人’出生在古老的魔法家族，实力非常强大，以至于没有人可以阻止他——在扫清一切障碍后，他不仅将魔法公之于众，还达成了一直以来的理想——让巫师获得‘应有’的地位。”

阿不思皱着眉没有说话，权力的更迭总是伴着枪炮和鲜血，更何况是这种颠覆了整个世界的斗争。他不知道“那个人”是怎么做到靠着这么稀少的人手登上了顶端的，但不管是因为他真的实力强大到睥睨世界，还是动用了什么精妙的手腕，这一定都是段极其惨烈的过往。

这样做真的值得吗？他无法下定论，但如果不推翻保密法的话，难道就让巫师一代又一代地藏匿自己？

或者还能有什么更加缓和的方法？只要不像“那个人”那般激进？

他想不出来，这些情感与境况对他失忆的小脑袋来说过于复杂了，他甚至指不出巫师的统治对普通人究竟造成了多大伤害，毕竟他们只是要求麻瓜们无偿上供物资，如果不愿意的话，他们甚至不会阻拦你离开城市。

“别想太多，阿不思，你的身体才刚刚恢复。”

看着勒梅先生关切的眼神，阿不思混乱的内心顿时温暖极了，他回应了一个很好的微笑，抱歉地说：“谢谢老师告诉我这些，不好意思让您担心了。”

“噢，没关系，年轻人嘛。”勒梅合上了书，“今天就早些回去吧，别让斯内普担心了。”

“好的。”照例帮勒梅先生收拾了物品，打理好屋子，阿不思离开了老师隐秘的双层小屋。

今天确实还早，大地还在散发着正午吸收的热气，街上也空荡荡的，更多居民应该还在工厂和郊外劳作。阿不思打算偷偷吃一点糖果，医生总是不让他吃这些。

“您好，请要一颗柠檬雪宝。”

“一颗柠檬雪宝。”

说话说着突然成了二重奏，阿不思疑惑地往身旁望了一眼，觉得这声音有点熟悉。

“是你！！”

“是你啊！”

愤怒和惊喜的声音再次重叠到一起，阿不思再也忍不住心中的不满：“你撞到了人居然就这么走了！”

“对不起对不起，我早上确实有急事，撞到你是我的不对。”俊美的金发少年见他生气了，有些手足无措，“我赔你一包柠檬雪宝，原谅我好不好？”

阿不思一把撇过头，本想斥责他居然拿东西收买自己，但香甜的糖果味道突然一个劲地往他鼻子里钻，勾动着他过分敏感的神经。纤细的脖颈也像被什么东西使劲抓着往回扭一样，任他费了多少力气也抵挡不住。

“那……要…要两包！”阿不思有点委屈，“外加一块科瓦尔斯基家的秘制小蛋糕。”

“没问题。”少年露出大大的微笑，阿不思觉得他满足的样子莫名的像一只衔到了猎物的金色大鸟，“那么，我可以和你交个朋友吗？”

“你可以叫我阿不思。”阿不思撇撇嘴。

“盖勒特。”


	2. Chapter 2

地面三大法令：

1.禁止一切挑战伊蒂亚勒权威的物品和行为。

2.禁止一切脱离城市的人类群居。

3.一切人类应服从巫师、城市应服从伊蒂亚勒。

城市三大基本规章：

1.城市生产剩余需全部上交，每人除生存所需外，按劳动产量发放百分之一价值的物资或货币；如遇意外，缺少部分将由天空城补足。

2.城市内所有商铺需提交申请，经由各地魔法分部审核后方可经营。

3.任何居民不得作出任何扰乱秩序行为，并统一遵守宵禁。

——————

“盖尔，你要带我去哪里？”疑问脱口而出，阿不思立刻就在心里默默唾弃自己——瞧瞧你阿不思，这才刚认识多久，你就叫得这么亲密了，也不嫌腻得慌。

盛夏的空气有些炽热，经过四周钢铁与混凝土的增幅，阿不思觉得自己的皮肤连同吸进空气的胸腔几乎都被烘干了。

但有着一头柔软蓬松的红头发的少年依然能清楚的感受到对方牵着他的手掌干燥而温暖，熨得他脸颊都变得红扑扑的。他忍不住回想方才在吃蛋糕的时候，这些手指曾轻轻擦过自己的嘴角，揩去一点不小心沾上的奶油，又笑眯眯地送回嘴里吮去，美其名曰“不能浪费”。放在别人身上估计阿不思立刻扭头就走，指不定还会给他两拳…如果打得过的话，但是面对盖勒特，他心里总是有种说不出的感觉，就好像他们原本就应该这么亲密。

“我们去看魁地奇。”盖勒特的声音透着兴奋。

“魁地奇？那是什么？”

“不会吧，阿尔，你怎么连魁地奇都没听过？”阿不思只是随口一问，但是盖勒特立刻就停下脚步，认真地告诉他，“魁地奇是也是一种球类运动，也是世界上最有趣的游戏，每个人都爱魁地奇。”

“是吗。”阿不思眨眨眼，盖勒特离他太近了，他甚至能看清这个俊美少年纤长的浅金色睫毛。

“这里是GD8年全欧魁地奇决赛现场！由主持人詹姆为您播报！”

身旁小商店的电视里忽然传出一阵喧哗，两人转头望去，就像盖勒特说的，商店老板似乎也对魁地奇很感兴趣，换到这个节目后满意地放下了手中的遥控器。主持人拿着话筒迅速往外吐着一些阿不思不怎么明白的话，但他注意到四周已经有不少人被电视内容吸引住了，停下脚步抬头看着那块小小的屏幕，露出了难得的鲜活表情，好像机器人们突然拥有了意识。

“这是去年的比赛了，”盖勒特凑到他耳边说，“这场是由柏林对阵马德里，精彩的一战。”

电视里的球员们除了分为明显的两个战队外，各自内部也有着不同的分工。阿不思发现用脚踢球的人是最多的，每队都有十一人；用手拍球的每队五人；还有两个人在不停追赶着一个在半空中快速飞行的东西。

这些球的作用也不太一样，踢球的球员总是试图用球攻击对手，对面一方在阻挡的同时也不断还击。被拍着的球则被投向对方区域内的多个高高立起的圆环，如果穿过了圆环，全场观众连同他们身边的伦敦人都会疯狂欢呼，主持人更是高声大喊：

“感谢梅林！‘拳击手’托德为柏林队再加十分！这下两队的比分又追平了，局势再度紧张了起来！”

“噢噢…噢！漂亮！‘雄鹰’奥尔维使出了他的拿手绝招，为马德里加上十分！比分现在是60比90，柏林队危险了！”

“天呐！我没看错吧？这球是怎么进去的？！马德里足球手‘猎豹’莱尼试图攻击柏林球员，但他踢出的足球居然撞上了柏林队‘雄鹰’奥尔维远程传给队友的篮球！篮球被撞飞后刚巧穿过篮环，柏林队加十分！……欸，等等！莱尼抗议了！整个马德里都在抗议，让我们听听他们在说什么？”

“这就是个意外！怎么能给柏林算分！”

“这球根本就不是他投进去的！”

“这不对！”

“你们偏袒柏林！fu——”

眼见着场面逐渐变得混乱，主持人赶紧把镜头拉了回来：“看来马德里对柏林这次得分非常不满，让我们看看裁判为什么做出这样的决定……唔…规则上说‘由篮球手投出的篮球，穿越过对手区域内三个蓝环的任意一个，即为己方加十分’，裁判认为这个球确实是由奥尔维投出的，中间没有经过他人的手，因此得分有效……好的，柏林队已经认同了这种说法，双方即将再次开战！”

阿不思也逐渐被精彩的赛事吸引住了，忍不住瞪大了眼睛紧紧盯住电视，双手捏成拳头，随着每一次进球暗暗挥动。

“注意看‘金色飞贼’。”盖勒特小声提醒，阿不思转头看着他，脸上还带着兴奋又紧张的余韵，明显还没回过神来。

盖勒特揉了揉他的头发，继续说：“就是那个飞来飞去的金色羽毛球。”

阿不思这才反应过来场上应该还有一个球和两个人，但他刚在注意力都在足球和篮球上，都快把这个金色的小家伙给忘了。现在再看，金色飞贼已经极其接近球场的边缘，几乎要飞到观众席上，引起附近的观众一阵惊呼。

——如果找球手越线就算犯规了。听到主持人这样说，阿不思的心都悬到了嗓子眼儿。

最后关头，穿着柏林队服的小个子球员猛地一扑，在边界线的内侧堪堪翻了一个跟斗，狼狈地摔倒在草地上。但是随后，他高高举起了手中的金色羽毛球。

“柏林队抓到了金色飞贼！加一百五十分！在篮球环节稍显落后的柏林队凭借金色飞贼成功反超！恭喜柏林夺得GD8年全欧魁地奇比赛总冠军！让我们为柏林喝彩！”

嘈杂的播放器里传出爆炸般的响声，阿不思也不禁发出小小的欢呼，随着众人绽放出笑容。

过了一会儿，等四周的人意犹未尽地散去，盖勒特把身边的少年搂到怀里，低下头微笑着问：“怎么样，魁地奇不错吧？”

阿不思使劲点点头。

看了看天色，盖勒特接着说：“那我们快去球场吧，离宵禁还有两个小时，他们应该还会打一阵子。”

“这里也有魁地奇？”阿不思有些惊讶，电视里的魁地奇球场占地不小，柔软的地上长满了翠绿的青草，怎么都不像是充斥着建筑物和铁皮的伦敦城里会有的样子。

“哈哈哈，当然不是电视里那种！那可是世界级比赛的专用场地，伦敦城里的比较小。”

听到盖勒特这样说，阿不思一点也没有失望，反而觉得可信度更大了些，心里满是期待，全然没有在乎自己的腰肢已经被牢牢环住，整个上半身都贴到了少年怀里。

“盖尔，你也会打魁地奇吗？”

“当然，每个位置我都能打，坐好了——”盖勒特扶着他坐上了那辆帅气的黑色摩托车，踩下油门的同时车体前倾，流畅而锐利的尾部微微翘起，阿不思也顺势俯到了盖勒特的背上。

“不过厉害的找球手最为难得，所以我总是担任找球手。”

风声和引擎声充斥耳膜，盖勒特只好尽量大声把话喊出来，他感觉到背后柔软的少年轻轻颤动，好像正在因为他的说的句子而轻笑。

“不知道为什么，我相信你说的是真的。”少年凑到耳边对他说，细软的红发扫过他敏感的脖颈带来丝丝麻痒，他猛地捏紧了车把，心里不知在期待什么。

但阿不思没有继续了，当然，他现在什么都忘记了，就像一张干净的白纸。

逐渐适应了摩托车的速度，阿不思尝试着直起身子，闭上眼睛舒展双臂，指尖也慢慢张开了。强劲的气流“呼呼”地打在身上，四周的喧闹被掩盖住许多，他甚至感觉自己真的离开了伦敦城繁杂的市井，骑着巫师的魔法扫把飞到了天上。

“我们到了。”

因为骑着车，原本要走上大半个小时的路程仅仅用了十分钟，盖勒特降下车速，停到一边。

如果说电视里的魁地奇赛场是阿不思完全没有见过的一番景象，那么伦敦城的这个小球场就显得“日常”许多。

面积不大的场地挤在高高低低的楼房中间，入眼的一片都是僵硬的水泥，只不过地上和墙上画满了色彩鲜艳的涂鸦，和其他街道相比要鲜活许多。另一个不同的是球员，在这里打球的少年们除了人数比正规球队要少上几乎一半以外，年纪也要年轻许多，而且差距较大，有的甚至还只能算个孩子。也正因如此，他们的肤色、身高也相差也很大，看得出来都是最普通的市井少年。但他们跑着，跳着，挥舞着手臂大声喊叫，却显得对生命的激情更胜一分。

“你不上场吗，找球手先生？”阿不思横坐车尾，笑眯眯地推了推身旁的盖勒特，“我看这个‘金色飞贼’速度要慢多了，飞得也低，你一定没问题。”

“阿不思，我是不是还没有告诉你，我不是伦敦城人。”看着魁地奇，盖勒特的蓝眼睛中透出些许怀念，但他依然没有动弹的意思，“我是奥地利人，今年春天才来到伦敦，对这里的人还不算熟悉。”

“这样啊。”

阿不思倒也不怎么意外，优雅的盖勒特确实不像是伦敦城长大的孩子，而那股从容与桀骜也注定了他不会流于世俗。

“就是有点可惜，我很想看看你打魁地奇的样子。”

“以后会有机会的。”盖勒特笑笑，“我也很愿意教你打球，然后我们就能一起上场了。”

“那一定很…”

“小心！！！”

话说到一半，阿不思被球场忽然传来的呼声打断，一道金色的影子朝自己的方向迅速飞来。

不会砸到自己，这个角度略高了——阿不思迅速判断，但心里却有个声音在怂恿着他——你可以的，阿不思，你当然擅长这个。

鬼使神差的，阿不思从摩托车尾翼上稍稍借力，轻巧的跳起来伸手一拦，成功截住了“金色飞贼”。带着动力和惯性的羽毛球比他想象中的冲力更大，但他身体比思维反应更快，立刻拧身回旋，撑着车架平稳地落到了地面上。

如果这车是根木杆，他就能握住它转一圈再爬回去，也不至于掉到地上了，阿不思意犹未尽的想。

“阿不思！”抬头看见盖勒特满是慌乱的脸，阿不思这才意识到自己做了什么，心里不免有些后怕，讪讪地把球还给了赶到的追球手。

“不好意思啊，我们的金探子不是很稳定，但你知道城里没人能修会飞的机械配件。”小麦肤色的追球手抹了一把额头上的汗水，“不过你可真是高手！要不要来和我们一起打球？”

虽然很喜欢魁地奇，但阿不思婉拒了追球手的邀请，继续和盖勒特坐在一边看着。

“对不起盖尔，我不该这么鲁莽的。”

阿不思小声地说，每当他做出什么危险的举动，斯内普都会很生气，他不想盖勒特也因为担忧他而气坏自己。

“不，不用道歉，阿尔。”出乎意料的，盖勒特十分认真地说，“你永远都不用为自己的天才道歉。”

“盖尔……”

这是从来没有过这样的感觉，在阿不思有记忆起的这一个月，他总是活得小心翼翼的。斯内普医生从早到晚都待在医馆里，几乎不会出门，连带着他也没什么机会散心。医生处事也同样小心而严谨，如果他做出什么出格的举动，即使结局是好的，也一定会被反复叮嘱。

但盖勒特不一样，盖勒特只是一个方才认识的朋友，却那么了解自己，理解自己的一举一动，好像他们已经认识了一辈子。

“没关系的阿尔，我就在你身旁。”

盖勒特一字一字说着，把红发少年再次抱到怀里。

等阿不思回到医馆时，时间已经很晚了。

夜色是大片死寂的黑，只有巨大的伊蒂亚勒发出冰冷的荧光，沉甸甸地压在伦敦城的头顶上空。

阿不思蹑手蹑脚地推开医馆的小门，眼睛盯着木框，手上万分小心，深怕悬在门上的风铃被他带响。一直到他飞快地从缝隙中挤进房门，落好锁，这才松了一口气。

“你去哪儿了？”

不带丝毫感情的声音冷不丁从身后响起，阿不思被吓得一抖，还没来得及放开的铁锁“哐”地一声砸到了木门上。

阿不思望向那个黑头发黑衣服的身影，大气也不敢出。虽然斯内普已经作为最亲密的监护人照顾了他整整一个月，但他还是有些害怕这个从来不笑的中年医生。

“说话！”

“对…对不起……”

“去干什么了？”

“我看到路边有好多人在打球，就忍不住看了一会儿……”

看着少年飘忽的眼神，斯内普冷哼一声：“伦敦城里总共只有五个球场，最近的一个离你去勒梅家的路程都隔着两条街，你跑去那了？”

“嗯，我听到好多人都在说魁地奇。”即使只是回想，阿不思依然很兴奋，“真的太棒了！”

“呵，你管那叫魁地奇？”

出乎意料的，斯内普没有继续追问，甚至没有责骂他的意思，只是平缓地说出这句话，似乎是在自言自语。

但听到他这样说，阿不思很奇怪：“难道不是吗？所有人都这么叫它。”

“你说的就是那种，二十来个人一起踢足球打篮球，随便找个带着发动机的羽毛球涂金，就当成金探子的‘魁地奇’？”

随便一个插着羽毛的球？听到这样的形容，阿不思有些气闷。三大法令规定禁止一切挑战伊蒂亚勒权威的事物和行为，科技和飞行是其中的重中之重，伦敦城里就连鸟类和气球都看不到。金色飞贼虽然高度飞不过两米，但已经是唯一被允许飞在半空中的了，阿不思见到它的时候不知道有多开心。

但他不敢反驳斯内普，只好唯唯诺诺地应了声，忍不住腹诽，作为一个不迈出大门，也不喜欢和人交谈的医生，斯内普能知道魁地奇是什么已经很不错了。

“魁地奇是巫师的游戏……别那样看着我，我当然知道你在想什么。”斯内普招招手，让阿不思坐到餐桌旁赶紧吃饭，“三种球都会在天上乱飞，特别是金探子，速度快得让人几乎看不见，只有最灵巧、技术最好的巫师才能抓到它。”

“那太棒了！但是飞那么高抓不到…噢，我忘了巫师应该会飞。”

“不是巫师会飞…好吧，也不能说巫师不会飞，这个不是重点，重点是魁地奇是巫师们骑着魔法扫帚打的。”

“唔……”阿不思连连点头，眼前几乎浮现了那样的场景——巫师们穿着大大的袍子，骑在扫帚上去追那些在半空中四处乱飞的球，不断地升起又俯冲，还能在时不时来个急转弯，划出优美的弧线。

见他走神到勺子也不动了，斯内普伸出手指敲了一下阿不思的额头：“快吃饭！”

“好…好的。”

半夜，阿不思又听到了细微的开门声，他迅速走到窗边，果然看见了斯内普离去的背影。

这不是第一次了，前几夜阿不思就发现了异常，昨晚更是为了等医生回来在窗边待了许久，不然也不至于在早上睡到不省人事。

城市实行宵禁，他想不通斯内普为什么会冒着这么大的危险在凌晨外出，而他更是眼尖的看到医生外袍下摆沾着些许湿痕。由于袍子是纯黑的，他判断不出液体究竟是什么，但这个时间点让他想不到什么好东西。

他今天决定自己跟上去。


End file.
